Things To Do In Denver
by polgara-5
Summary: Six months have passed since the Cedar Point vacation and Vin still finds his thoughts pulled to a certain blonde…. Sequel to What Happens At The Point BtVS Mag7 cross


**Title:** Things To Do In Denver

**By:** Polgara PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the familiar people and places. They all belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution: **My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Anything through Chosen for Buffy is fair game, none for Magnificent Seven.

**Setting:** Two and a half years after Chosen. Set in the ATF AU of Mag7.

**Summary: **Six months have passed since the Cedar Point vacation and Vin still finds his thoughts pulled to a certain blonde….

**A/N: **Thanks to MOG for creating such a wonderful universe to play in.

**A/N2:** There will be two more fics in this series. The muse grabbed hold of an idea and wouldn't let go.

**A/N3:** This is a sequel to my fic 'What Happens at the Point…." It's not necessary to read that fic first, but it might help clarify a few things.

**A/N4:** This is the 'clean' version of the story. If you wish to read the NC-17 version, go to either TtH or my LJ.

**Things To Do In Denver**

Vin gave up all pretenses of working and let his mind wander to where it really wanted to go – Buffy. It was odd how two days from over six months ago could still haunt him. Yet, there had just been something about the blonde that had instantly spoken to him.

She had carried a haunted look in her eyes the first time he saw her at the hotel pool. A heavy sadness that was all too familiar. He'd seen it when he had first met Chris, who occasionally still wore it, on Ezra when he was tired and let his guard drop, and even in his own mirror after a nasty nightmare. It had seemed wrong that someone so young and beautiful carried it.

However, like magic, it had slowly faded away to a mere shadow over those two days. If you didn't know to look for it, you would never see it. But at the end of their last night together he could see it threatening to take over once again. If it were in his power, he'd chase it so far away that it would never come back.

Closing his eyes, he could still feel her skin against his. Her soft scent seemed to hover like a halo around him. It sometimes felt as if she was there with him. That all he had to do was reach out to touch her.

He let out a disheartened sigh at the thought that he'd never see her again. Sure, they had exchanged contact info, but she had never called or emailed him. Every time he went to pick up the phone or send a message, he balked. He just couldn't figure out what to say. It had been so easy when they were face to face, but now he was at a loss for words.

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts and his eyes flew open, he looked up to see Buck staring at him in concern. "You okay there, pard?"

"Yeah, just tired," Vin said, rubbing his eyes for added effect.

Buck quirked an eyebrow. "You sure? It's not like you to admit somethin' like that."

Vin inwardly winced. This was why he tried not to lie. He was horrible at it. "I'm fine," he assured him.

Instead of dropping the subject and leaving as he had hoped, Buck sat on the corner of Vin's desk. "Thinkin' about that little filly of yours again," he stated rather than asked.

"It's none of yer business, Bucklin," Vin growled.

"You still haven't called her, have you?" Buck shrewdly asked. He chuckled at Vin's glare. "Just call her. I have a feeling you'd be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid has been trading emails with her sister. According to Dawn, Buffy's been moping just like you."

"I ain't been moping," Vin protested.

"Fine, you're not moping, but you sure as hell haven't been actin' like yourself either," Buck said. In a softer tone he said, "You're gonna have to do something about this soon or it's gonna eat you alive."

"JD really been talking to Dawn?" Vin asked in a hopeful tone after a moment of contemplation.

"Damn near everyday," Buck said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll think about it," Vin conceded.

"See that you do." Anything else he was going to say was cut off by his phone ringing.

As Buck retreated to his own desk, Vin's eyes fell on one of the photos sitting among the clutter of his desktop. It had been taken that second day at Cedar Point. He was resting one elbow on Buck's shoulder, his other arm was around Buffy's waist holding her close. She was resting her head against his chest, smiling at the camera.

A moment frozen in time.

They had just entered the park when JD and Dawn had insisted that they pose for a picture. Their youthful enthusiasm had been catchy and the rest of them had readily agreed. He still remembered how surprised he had been when Buffy had slipped her arm around his waist to stand next to him.

He forced himself to look away from the picture and back to his computer screen and his waiting report. His wayward thoughts were wreaking havoc on his dyslexia, and Ezra was going to have a field day straightening this mess out. If he wasn't careful, Ezra would give the whole thing back to him and tell him to start from scratch.

His brow furrowed as he forced the letters on the screen into some semblance of order. He managed to get so engrossed in his work that he didn't even hear the elevator ding, heralding the arrival of someone new. It took Buck's voice to catch his attention.

"Hey, pard, you have a visitor."

Vin looked up only to have his heart get caught in his throat. Standing before him was none other but his obsession from the past six months. A vision of loveliness smiling down at him. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and closed his gaping mouth with an audible snap.

She suddenly looked unsure of herself as she dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "I'm sorry, you must be busy. I should have called first," she stammered.

He shook himself out of his daze. "What? No! It's fine. I'm not busy at all." He could hear Buck's soft chuckle from across the room. "I'm just… surprised you're here is all."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," she said, grinning shyly at him.

"Denver is in the neighborhood of Cleveland?" He asked, one eyebrow rising.

"Can be. Same country, same continent. You know, a big neighborhood."

"Okay, I'll give you that," he said with a grin as he stood. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to greet her. Deciding to throw caution in the wind, he hugged her and was pleased when she hugged him back just as tight.

"Not to sound rude," she whispered, "but they're staring."

Vin chuckled. "They're just nosy is all," he said, gently releasing her. "Everyone, this is Buffy Summers. Lessee, you already know Buck."

"It's good to see ya again, Buffy," the mustached man said with a grin and a wink.

"That's Nathan Jackson, he's our medic and one of the biggest mother hens you'll ever meet," he said of a tall black man who came forward to shake her hand.

"Someone has to make sure they take care of themselves. It's a pleasure to meet you," Nathan warmly said.

"Next to him is Josiah Sanchez."

A grey haired man who was almost as tall as Nathan but broader in the chest stepped forward with a big toothy smile. "Nice to meet ya."

"And this here is Ezra Standish, or as we like to call him, Ez."

A sharply dressed man with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward. "That's because you're a troupe of uncultured heathens," he said in a honey-filled southern draw as he rolled his eyes. He shook Buffy's hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet the lady who has our Mr. Tanner so enamored."

Buffy stared at him for a moment as if she was trying to figure out what he had said before shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet everyone." She looked back over at Vin. "They're still staring."

"Ah, gees guys. Can ya cut it out? C'mon, Buffy, we can talk in the conference room." He practically dragged her away from his grinning teammates. "Lunatics, all of 'em," he said, causing her to giggle.

Once they were alone, he took a moment to truly study her. She was looking better than she had the last time he saw her. Obviously her sister and Faith had made sure that she wasn't running herself ragged again, as there were no dark circles under her eyes and seemed to have put on a few pounds to her still slim frame. Although, that could have been attributed to the layers she was wearing to protect herself from the Denver cold.

"I'm still sorry I surprised you like this," she said.

"It's okay," he assured her. "It's been a slow day. We're just writin' up some reports. We closed a case last week."

"That's good," she said. "Umm, think you could slip away for lunch?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Jus' gotta clear it with Chris."

"Your boss?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll let him know that I won't take no for an answer," he said, opening the door and ushering her back into the bullpen. He led her over to an office that was open.

He politely knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for a response. "Hey, cowboy, I'm gonna leave a little early for lunch."

A handsome blond man looked up from his computer screen. "What?"

"I'm leaving early for lunch," Vin repeated.

"Why?"

Vin turned and saw Buffy standing outside of the door and out of Chris' line of sight. He motioned at her and she cautiously entered the office. "I have a friend that's in town who I haven't seen in a while."

Chris frowned slightly as he studied her and then looked back at Vin. He raised an eyebrow and Vin just nodded in return, causing Chris' frown to shift into a smile. He nodded his head.

"Thanks," Vin said.  
"Alright, that was just creepy," Buffy spoke up, her eyes narrowing as she looked back and forth at them.

"What was?" Vin asked.

"I have a feeling that you two just had an entire conversation and I don't know what was said." A small frown marring her features.

"Sorry," Vin said, blushing slightly. "Most of the team is used to us doing that now."

"The weird telepathic thing?" She asked.

"Not telepathic. Just seem to think on the same wave length," Vin said with an embarrassed shrug.

Buffy smirked over at Chris. "How awful that must be for you."

Chris was about to object to the obvious insult to his friend, but then realized they were both grinning at him. "It's a burden sometimes," he said with an answering grin.

She stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers."

"Chris Larabee," he replied, grasping her hand in a firm handshake.

"We best get goin'," Vin said.

"No hurry, cowboy. Take your time," Chris said with a small lift of his lips as he turned back to his computer.

They stopped briefly at Vin's desk on the way out so he could grab his coat and then made a hasty exit to the elevator. Buffy could feel the stares all the way out. Once they were safe inside she asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. We're all one big dysfunctional family, but they mean well," he said a bit sheepishly.

She grinned up at him. "I know what you mean. My friends are the exact same way."

"I feel for ya," he said, watching as she layered up in preparation for the outside. A soft, blue cap was pulled low over her ears and a matching scarf was wrapped several times around her neck. She dug deep into her pockets for her gloves before buttoning up her coat. "Expecting a blizzard?" He asked in amusement.

"I'm originally from California, remember? Fifty degrees is winter to me. It's freezing here," she said, stepping off of the elevator into the lobby. "Any suggestions on where to go? I've got an appointment at one."

"There's a little diner nearby. Not much more than a greasy spoon, but the food's good," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Works for me."

Vin smiled shyly at her as he offered her his arm. He was awarded with her bright smile as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. She tightened her fingers to brace herself for the blast of cold air as they stepped out onto the street.

As they hurried, Vin's entire body was attuned to her. He automatically shortened his strides so that Buffy wouldn't have to run to keep up. Even through several layers he could feel the heat of her hand on his arm and the warmth seemed to spread outward infusing his body and spirit with life.

His mind was so lost in the haze of truth that Buffy really was there, he nearly walked past the diner. At the last moment he steered her towards the building and released her hand to open the door for her. They managed to beat the lunch crowd so they had their choice of tables.

"Any preference?" He asked.

"A booth," she suggested.

He nodded and led her to one in the back so they could have some privacy. They had no sooner sat down than the waitress came over to take their drink order and left them menus. He didn't even glance at the menu since the team regularly ate there.

Buffy quickly perused the menu and was ready to place her order when their waitress returned with their drinks.

Now that they were alone and all immediate decisions were made, silence descended upon them. An awkward silence that they had never experienced before.

He shifted nervously on the vinyl-covered seat. Before Buffy he had frequently found himself at a loss around women he was attracted to, but somehow, with her, it had been easy. Like something in her spirit spoke to his. It made the silence feel even more unnatural as he groped for something to say.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For not callin' or writin'," he said. "I just didn't know what to say." He didn't add that his dyslexia made exchanging personal emails nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry, too," Buffy said sheepishly. "I could have called you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. I mean, it was just supposed to be this summer fling thing, but… I wasn't even sure if I should stop by today."

"I'm glad you did," he said with a slow building smile.

"Me, too," she said, looking up at him through her lashes, causing his groin to tighten slightly.

Knowing that she was just as nervous as he was allowed Vin to relax. His eyes roved over her beautiful face and he was happy to see that the slight tension that had been barely visible around her eyes back at the office was gone.

"So what did bring you to Denver? It couldn't have just been to see me."

"That was a bonus," she said with a wink. "The company I work for is opening a branch here in Denver and I'm here looking for a building."

A sudden burst of hope filled Vin. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"And, uh, who would be working at this branch?" He casually asked.

"Well, that would depend," she said slowly.

"On what?"

"On whether a senior partner has a reason to move out here," she said, white teeth pulling at her lower lip as she waited for his response.

A wide smile broke out across Vin's face. "I'm sure we could find at least one."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Very sure." He felt his spirit lighten as she beamed back at him.

The waitress intruded upon the moment as she placed their orders on the table. Vin gave her a quick thank you before she left them alone again.

"How long are you in town?" He asked while pouring ketchup over his fries.

"Just 'til the day after tomorrow. My plane leaves at nine in the morning."

Vin was disheartened by how short her stay was, but at least she would eventually be living here. "Any plans for tonight?"

She winced. "I'm afraid so. But I'm free tomorrow at lunch and tomorrow night."

He grinned. "I just happen to be free at those times. I could even drive you to the airport."

"But won't that make you late for work?"

"Yeah, but Chris will just have to deal," he declared.

XXXXXXXX

Vin glanced anxiously at the clock. If Buffy didn't arrive soon they were going to be stuck going to lunch with the entire team. They were just too curious about her to let such an opportunity slip past them.

Once he had returned from lunch the day before, the team had spent the entire afternoon grilling him for information. According to Buck, he and JD had received the same attention during lunch. While he appreciated his friends' concern and curiosity, especially since he was guilty of the same, it was tiring. Plus, Buffy really only had one day left in the city and he didn't want anything to spoil it.

He looked up to see Buck grinning wolfishly at him. His friend pointed at the clock and raised one eyebrow. Vin just shrugged in response, then rolled his eyes when Buck's grin got bigger.

Vin pulled his attention back to his printer as it spit out the last page of his report.

Ezra looked up from his desk as Vin ordered the pages. "Am I to assume that your report is ready for perusal?"

"Yeah, I rewrote the whole thing. I'm still sorry 'bout the mess I handed you yesterday," Vin said with a grimace.

"It is quite alright, Mr. Tanner. Your mind was on other matters," Ezra said, nodding to the elevator doors that had just opened.

Vin turned to see Buffy step out. She smiled brightly at him before her eyes caught sight of something else and her expression darkened.

Buffy altered her path to march over to JD. The youngest member of the ATF team stood to greet her. However, he never got a chance before Buffy started in on him.

"What are your intentions?"

"Huh?"

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," JD said hesitantly.

Buffy placed her hands on her slim hips and leveled him with a glare that rivaled Chris'. JD paled but didn't back away. "You and my sister have gotten pretty close. What are your intentions?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, she's in England. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to her – tying her down to a boyfriend on another continent."

"So you're just making the decision for her?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes even more.

"No, because she didn't think it would be fair to me either," he said straightening his shoulders.

Buffy pausing and she seemed to be weighing what he said. "And if you decided that's not enough, that _you_ want more?"

"Then it will be _our_ decision," he said firmly.

"If you hurt her, I'll beat you to death with a shovel and then string you up by your entrails."

Vin didn't think it was possible for JD to turn any paler, but he did. It was amazing that someone as tiny as Buffy could be so intimidating. He was sure he'd be wary of her himself if she ever turned to him with that look in her eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?"

JD swallowed thickly. "Crystal."

"Good." Then Buffy's mood shifted and she smiled at him before hugging him. "It's nice to see you again, JD."

He had tensed when she had stepped towards him, but relaxed as he caught onto the change. "Uh, same for you."

She turned to Vin. "Sorry I'm late, but my morning appointment ran long."

"Think it might be the place?" He asked, his excitement evident in his voice.

"It will be if the one I looked at this afternoon doesn't check out," she replied.

"What the hell was that about?" Buck sputtered finally, coming to JD's defense.

"Just keeping an eye out for my sister," Buffy said

"Don't you think the threat was a little extreme?" Josiah calmly asked.

"No. If I strung him up by his entrails and _then_ beat him to death with a shovel, that would be extreme. Plus, there was no mention of wearing a ribcage for a hat," she said with a shrug.

Vin chuckled at everyone's shocked look. Apparently Buffy had a slight sadistic streak, which should help her fit in with his friends.

She sighed. "I think that's why Dawn stopped bringing her dates home for me to meet."

In spite of himself, Buck started laughing. "That would do it."

Buffy walked over and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Vin's cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm afraid we might have some company this time."

"They won't be joining us tonight will they?" She whispered back.

"No. _Definitely_ not."

"Then I guess I can manage," she said with a smile. "I'd like to get to know your friends anyway."

He straightened back up and in his normal volume he said, "Let me grab my coat."

"Now you don't think you're going to get out of it that easily, do ya?" Buck asked. "Hey, Chris! It's time for lunch! Get yer ass out of your office and let's go!"

"I'm busy!"

"We're going to lunch with Vin and Buffy!"

"I'll be right out!" It was easy to hear the grin in his voice.

"Sorry," Vin said as he shrugged on his coat.

"It'll be fine," she assured him.

It didn't take long for the team to gather their things to leave. Chris stepped out of his office just as they started making their way to the elevator. They crowded into the elevator causing Buffy to be pressed up against Vin and he smiled down at her.

"So where to?" Nathan asked.

"How about the Saloon?" JD suggested.

"The Saloon?" Buffy asked.

"It's a bar and grille," Buck explained.

"Sounds good to me," she said with a shrug as she began pulling on her gloves.

"I see I am not the only one who objects to the frigid weather," Ezra noted as he wrapped his own scarf around his neck.

"I've lived in Cleveland for nearly two years and I still haven't gotten used to a real winter," she said sheepishly as she pulled her hat down over her ears.

They boisterously poured out of the elevator and then onto the street. Vin and Buffy tailed behind the others enjoying a brief moment alone.

"They're gonna ask questions," Vin warned her.

"I figured," she said with a shrug.

"If they push too much, just tell 'em to lay off. They get a little carried away sometimes. I think it comes from interrogating all the suspects."

"I'll be fine. Just remember that when you meet my friends," she said, smiling up at him.

"So I'll get to meet your friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Better believe it," she said. "And if you think your friends are bad, you haven't met mine."

"What you're saying is that I should start preparing now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I could take 'em," he said with an exaggerated swagger causing her to laugh. His heart warmed at the twinkling sound and knew he'd never tire of hearing it.

"You keep telling yourself that," she said with a smirk as they entered "The Saloon".

The couple quickly made their way over to the others who were seated around a large round table. Vin held out her chair and she found herself between Buck and Vin. She grinned as she watched Buck flirt shamelessly with their waitress, Inez.

Vin leaned over and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "Buck's been trying to get Inez to go on a date with him for two years."

"A lady of good taste then," Buffy teased causing the others to laugh.

"She just hasn't recognized all of my wonderful qualities," Buck said, smoothing his mustache.

"She has and that's what keeps her away," Chris said with a grin.

Vin relaxed as his friends kept the tone of the conversation light and teasing. Once their orders arrived he could sense the change moments before it happened.

"So Buffy, what do you do for a living?" Josiah casually asked.

"Sometimes it depends on the day," Buffy said as she placed her napkin on her lap. "I wear a lot of hats at work. Officially I'm the headmaster at the International School for the Gifted and I'm a senior board member for The Council."

"Aren't you rather young to hold such prestigious positions?" Ezra asked, his eyes calculating.

Vin nearly put a stop to the questions right then when that haunted look returned to Buffy's eyes, but she shook it off. He saw that his friends hadn't missed it either.

"Depends on how you define young," she said simply.

"What does The Council do exactly?" Nathan asked.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Buffy said vaguely. "We're still a fairly new company so we're working on getting our footing."

"You must be doing well enough to be opening a new branch here in Denver," Ezra said shrewdly.

"We're expanding one of our more successful ventures is all."

"And which one would that be?" Ezra asked.

"A training facility."

"For what?" Josiah curiously asked.

"I can't tell you."  
"What do you mean you can't?" Chris asked.

"I mean you're not cleared to know," Buffy said in a firm tone causing JD's eyes to go wide.

"Dawn never mentioned that you do government work," JD said.

"I never said it was government work, just that you were not cleared to know," Buffy said with a smirk.

"She's got you there, kid," Buck said with a chuckle.

"And you will be in charge of this new facility?" Ezra surmised from what Vin had told them the previous day.

"Yup. I'm the one who helped set up the one in Cleveland so it only makes sense."

"You seem to be a lady of many talents," Ezra said, his green eyes studying her more carefully.

"That's me, Buffy of all trades."

"So…"

"I think that's enough about my work," Buffy said firmly. "You guys seem nice and all, but I really can't tell you much more."

Vin backed her up by staring meaningfully at his teammates. "She's right. It's not like we can talk about our work much either."

Chris gave his silent approval with a nod.

Buck grinned mischievously and winked at Buffy. "Lemme tell ya little tale about Vin and a suspect's cat."

"Aww, Bucklin'," Vin said with a blush.

XXXXXXXX

Vin nervously walked down the hall of Buffy's hotel. He knew that Buffy had said that the company was paying for her lodgings, but he hadn't expected something so posh. It looked like some place that Ezra would feel right at home in.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his best jeans. Chasing down dangerous gunrunners he could easily handle, taking a woman who was leagues above him on a date was an altogether different matter. While she had already assured him that she was attracted to him, he kept waiting for her to come to her senses and dump him.

Summoning his courage, he knocked on her door. When it opened he found that the ability to speak had left him.

Buffy's jeans hugged her shapely legs and covered the tops of a sensible pair of boots for walking through the small amount of snow that had fallen that evening. Her forest green sweater brought out the green in her hazel eyes and clung to her nearly as much as her jeans. Her long blonde hair was loose and framed her beautiful face with large, soft curls.

"Wow," he finally managed to say.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes drinking him in. She frowned softly.

"What?" He asked self-consciously. Maybe this was the moment where she realized her mistake. That she finally noticed how different they really were and decided that they weren't compatible.

She stepped closer and stood up on her toes. Reaching out with one delicate hand while bracing herself with the other one by placing it on his chest, she removed the elastic tie holding his hair back in a ponytail. She gently ran her fingers through the now released hair. "That's better," she said with a small smile.

"I just thought you might want me to…."

"Be yourself," she said with an arched brow. "There's no need to impress me, Vin. I already like you just the way you are."

He blushed and silently cursed his body's tendency to do that. "Well… You ready? I'm a bit hungry."

"After all of that food you had at lunch?" She asked in surprise.

"That was six hours ago, I've already had a snack since then," he said with a grin.

"Well, you're definitely going to get along with Xander," she said as she grabbed her coat and purse.

XXXXXXXX

Vin smiled down at Buffy as she automatically slipped her hand into the crook of his arm after he shut the passenger side door to his Jeep. She released him only long enough for him to open the door to the hotel to allow her to enter before him, and then she quickly resumed the contact.

"I had a very nice evening," she said as he walked her to the elevator.

"Me, too. I was a little worried you wouldn't like the restaurant," he admitted.

"It was great," she assured him. "Although, I'm so stuffed I don't think I could eat again for a week."

He chuckled as the elevator dinged and they both stepped in. He pushed the button that corresponded to her floor and the door slid shut in front of them. They stood in comfortable silence as the elevator rose, the numbers pinging above them. It came to a smooth stop and the doors opened, allowing them to walk down the hall.

Buffy slid the keycard out of her purse and unlocked the door to her suite. Turning, she gave Vin a coy smile. "I was thinking… It would be rather silly to have you drive all the way home tonight only to come right back here in the morning to take me to the airport."

He felt his heart beat faster. "It would be rather silly, wouldn't it?" Came his easy reply, accepting the unvoiced invitation and followed her inside.

He removed Buffy's coat and hung it up before doing the same with his own. He sat on the plush couch and watched her easily move about the room. She set her purse down on a small table and then took her boots and socks off.

When she was free of the cumbersome objects, she sat next him and snuggled in close, turning in slightly and resting her cheek on his shoulder. One of her hands delicately rested on his leg while the other played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" He suddenly asked.

"About what?" She replied, looking up at him.

"Moving all the way out here. I mean…"

She placed one of her fingers over his lips to quiet him. "I'm not really the sort of girl who has one night stands," she said shifting slightly to pull her legs up under her. "And really, that's all you were supposed to be." She dropped her gaze and rested her head back on his shoulder. "But there was something different about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he admitted softly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Dawn kept accusing me of moping."

"Buck said the same thing about me," he said with a chuckle.

"And I know this is kind of crazy to move all the way out here based on that, but the job opportunity presented itself and I decided to take the chance. Something that is _so_ unlike me."

He gently grasped the hand that had returned its attention to the button and laced their fingers together. "I'm glad you did. 'Cause much longer and I might have found a way to Cleveland."

She shook her head. "But you have a family here."

"And you have a family in Cleveland," he pointed out.

"Okay, true. I'll give you that one." She twisted her head to look up at him. "But I promise that this is what I want. And I don't mean to pressure you into…"  
Vin silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. She melted against him as he carefully explored the hot cavern of her mouth. The arm that was wrapped around her tightened and pulled her closer. He could feel the heat from her hand as she lightly gripped his thigh. Breathlessly they broke apart and Vin rested his forehead against hers.

"I take it you're okay with this, too, then," she whispered.

"More than," he whispered back before claiming her lips again.

He released her hand so he could cup her face. His thumb softly caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Buffy quickly untucked his shirt and began attacking the buttons that held it closed.

She whimpered softly as he broke the kiss to turn his attention the slender column of her neck. It had been tantalizing him all evening and he could no longer resist. He felt her shiver under his touch.

"Maybe we should move this into the bedroom," she hoarsely whispered in his ear, causing goose bumps to rise up over his arms.

Nodding in agreement, he scooped her up in said arms and carried her into the other room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vin woke curled around Buffy's bare form. Sometime during the night she had lay claim to the arm he had wrapped around her. The early morning light filtered through the sheers covering the windows and filled the room with a diffuse amber glow.

The light kissed Buffy's skin as she continued to sleep. Her features relaxed and unguarded as her body rested. It was something he'd never seen before. He marveled at it.

No matter how open she seemed to be, her eyes were always slightly shuttered. She had been hurt badly enough in the past that it made her slightly wary. Or maybe she had trust issues. Either way, he wasn't sure. There was just so much he didn't know about her, but at least now he had a chance to learn.

The next six months were going to be hard, though. Probably harder than the previous six. Now he knew she returned his feelings, but they would still be separated. She had told him over dinner last night that it would take at least that long to complete paperwork and get the new operation moved to Denver.

But once that was done, she'd be here to stay and he had no intentions of ever letting her go again.

A quick glance at the clock told him they still had time before they needed to get up and moving. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her soft vanilla scent. He planned on talking full advantage of that time by just enjoying her presence.

finis


End file.
